Christmas With The Miyamizus
by Ryuumaru Chunchunmaru
Summary: Sequel to "The Memory Of Your Name". Just a few hours removed from their heartfelt conversation at the park, Taki finds himself spending Christmas with Mitsuha and her family! Unbeknownst to the couple however, something mischievous might be in store for them. But considering the circumstances, it might actually turn out to be a huge favor!


**Hey guys! Due to great reception of "The Memory Of Your Name", I decided to make a sequel of sorts. Seriously, I never thought I'd get around 50 faves! Thanks so much! You guys are awesome!**

 **So anyway, if you haven't read TMOYN yet, I suggest you read that one first before this, but you can still understand this one even if you haven't read it yet.**

 **I won't delay you further. This is shorter and a little more rushed than the previous one so sorry about that. Christmas is a busy time for me. Some stuff might be a bit cliche but please overlook it. :P**

 **Hope you enjoy the story and if you do, please hit that review button and tell me what you think! Merry Christmas, everybody!**

* * *

 **Christmas With The Miyamizus**

* * *

"Haa… I still can't get over how happy I am…" Mitsuha said as she admired the golden ring slotted on her finger. "It's so beautiful…"

"Yeah me too…" Taki replied as he smiles at her.

"What are you saying, Taki-kun? You're the one who planned all this!" She said as she redirected her gaze towards him, prompting them to laugh softly.

The two were currently in the café they always went to in the past, albeit never together. He went there with his friends, while she went there when she was in his body, as they have figured out from their resurfaced memories.

Not a single hour has passed since Taki and Mitsuha met up at the park and laid bare their feelings, and needless to say, it went swimmingly well. A couple of hugs and blushes later, she asked to go to the café specifically, and he never complained. Well, there was no reason to, anyway.

"Oh by the way, Taki-kun… what're your plans for tomorrow?" Mitsuha asked, breaking the small silence that emerged after the brief laughing session.

"Why do you ask…? Oh! It's Christmas! I nearly forgot!" Taki responded, after taking a short while to process what Mitsuha said.

Usually, she'd drill someone for forgetting about the occasion, but because their bliss was at an all time high because of a certain… event… she'd let it slide. Didn't stop her from giving him a deadpan expression though.

"Hmm… well, the guys and Okudera-senpai are going to spend Christmas with their respective families… and dad said he has work… so… uh… Oh shoot! I mean, I don't have any…" Taki said as he rubbed the back of his head apologetically.

Mitusha blinked once before giggling. "Then why don't you spend Christmas with my family?"

"Huh? Will that be alright?" He asked, looking slightly confused.

"Of course it is, silly! My family likes you, you know? And besides, you're my boyfriend!"

Now it was Taki's turn to blink, though he did it twice before a delighted smile appeared on his face. Mitsuha mentally noted that it looked creepy.

"Hmm… Mitsuha's boyfriend… I could get used to that… I won't mind at all…"

"The business at hand, Taki-kun."

"Oh right, sorry." He apologized shortly before continuing. "Well, if you say you're sure it's okay, then alright. I'll gladly spend Christmas with you all."

"Awesome! We'll make it the best Christmas you'll ever spend!" Mitsuha replied energetically. Taki thought it was childish, but she made it look adorable. He chuckled at the thought.

He could already feel that it was going to be a Christmas he won't soon forget.

* * *

Taki rang the doorbell after shuffling his feet a little. Some snow managed to get stuck under his boots' soles.

No answer.

He took a deep breath before trying again. This time, he was able to hear some footsteps inside the house, so he waited for the door to open. Not long after, it did.

"Oh! Good afternoon Tachibana-san! Merry Christmas!"

It was Miyamizu Yotsuha. Mitsuha's little sister.

Taki has some memories of her, although most of them weren't exactly pleasant. In fact, almost all of them involved her catching him groping Mitsuha's … chest area while their bodies were swapped. But the little sister did not know this so he silently cringed that he made her think that her older sister was a weirdo. But little did he know that Yotsuha has always viewed her as a weird girl.

Taking the time to examine her quickly, he noticed some changes. Well, she was taller. Mitsuha did tell him that her little sister was currently in high school when he asked about her. He also remembered that she jokingly asked if he was planning on preying on a high schooler, which he vehemently denied before realizing she was pranking him. He let out a small chuckle, which went unnoticed by the younger Miyamizu.

"Hey there, Yotsuha-chan. Merry Christmas too." He replied with a smile as Yotsuha made her way from the front door to the gate to let their guest in. He followed her lead as he entered the Miyamizu household after taking off his boots.

The house wasn't that big, but it certainly wasn't small either. It was bigger than his apartment, for sure. He estimated it can hold at least four people, which was actually spot-on. Furthermore, it had a comfortable feel to it, and the designs and furniture were somehow older-styled, with a few modern appliances here and there. There were also materials for making braided cords around, causing him to look back on some memories.

"Yotsuha, is that Taki-kun, I hear?" A familiar elderly voice called out from the living room, catching the attention of Taki immediately.

"Yes, Grandma! Excuse me, Tachibana-san." Yotsuha replied and then went to the living room.

From the living room came out Miyamizu Hitoha, grandmother of Mitsuha and Yotsuha. Despite looking older than when he saw her while in Mitsuha's body, she still had a lot of strength and energy. But he was somehow expecting this. She is a Miyamizu after all. She was also brighter and happier than before, due to her son-in-law reconciling with the family and apologizing for neglecting the responsibilities of being married into the Miyamizu family, and being a father.

"Well, hello there, Taki-kun! Or should I call you grandson-in-law?" She greeted rather mischievously, causing Taki to sweadrop, while blushing a little as he smiled awkwardly.

"Let's not rush too fast, Grandma…" He replied politely. He previously called her Miyamizu-san and Hitoha-san before, but she adamantly insisted that he call her "Grandma" like her two granddaughters. He didn't have it in him to deny the wishes of a sweet old lady so he didn't voice out a single complaint. And besides, the look on Mitsuha's face was priceless.

"Wahaha! If you say so! Merry Christmas, Taki-kun." She greeted with a warm smile.

"Merry Christmas too."

"Now where's that Mitsuha!? The guest she invited is already here and she's still not ready!" She complained, causing Taki to chuckle for like the third time in ten minutes.

"No, it's alright, Grandma." He said politely, calming her down.

"Alright, then. Let's proceed to the dining room." She said after sighing. Then, she entered said room. Before Taki could follow her, however, a voice called out from the stairs.

"Taki-kun? Is that you?"

"Hey, Mitsuha. Merry Christmas!" He greeted as he saw her descend fully from the second floor. He noticed that she arranged herself quite a bit.

"Merry Christmas! Sorry I took long…" She greeted back, an apologetic smile on her face.

"Nah, it's alright. I can wait a few more hours." He said mischievously, earning a pout from Mitsuha, which he, again, found adorable. Seriously, he finds anything about her adorable. He thinks it may be a problem, but one he doesn't mind having.

"How rude! A girl should look presentable when her boyfriend is in their home, you know?" Mitsuha said, diverting her gaze away from him.

"I don't mind. You always look good."

"… flattery won't get you anywhere, Tachibana." She responded with mock-coldness, although her blushing face gave it away. This caused him to let out the fourth chuckle in fifteen minutes. Who was counting, anyway?

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry… come on, your grandma and sister are waiting." He said, smiling, which in turn, caused Mitsuha to sigh in defeat.

"Alright… let's go!"

* * *

Dinner went surprisingly well that night. Of course, Taki wasn't thinking that there would be mayhem at the table, seeing as Mitsuha's father wasn't present. It was just that he thought some teasing of Mitsuha would take place due to his presence. None of that happened.

Yet.

After the Miyamizu family plus Taki finished their meals in peace, they exchanged presents. Taki brought gifts for each of the people present in the household, while he received a present from Mitsuha, with Yotsuha insisting that it was from all of them. Chuckling softly, he thanked them before opening the gift-wrapped object. Inside was an expensive but still affordable-looking sketchpad. Taki remained speechless for a while, staring at the gift which caused Mitsuha to worry that he did not like it.

"Sorry, Taki-kun, I guess it's kinda plain. I just thought that maybe you'd like it since you like drawing and you wanted to make landscapes or-"

"No no! I love it! I was just speechless because I really like it! It's just that nobody ever gave me something that related to my dreams… Thank you, Mitsuha." Taki reassured her with a wide and overjoyed smile, dissipating the concern building up within the braided girl.

"Oh… I'm glad…" She replied, his reassurance working its magic instantly.

"See? I told you! You were overthinking things, Onee-chan. He's your boyfriend! Of course he'd like anything you give him."

And that was Yotsuha.

Taki laughed softly upon watching his girlfriend deny what her sister just said, a little embarrassed over the fact that she was right.

And as he tightened his grip on his new sketchpad, he thought, he'd never regret accepting Mitsuha's invitation to spend Christmas with them.

* * *

The night sky, complemented by the falling snow and the flickering light of Tokyo, seemed so peaceful and serene. This was what Taki was thinking as he was sitting down on the front porch of the Miyamizu household after excusing himself for a bit. At first, he just went to the bathroom but he got drawn to the beautiful view provided by the stars, despite most of them not being visible because of the urban area.

Thinking back, Taki didn't really get the chance to admire something like this for so long. He has just recently broken out of his depression and only now did he regain the ability to actually enjoy himself with the little things. A lot of things turned for the better, and it's all because he found her again.

"I can't believe how life turned out so much better… It's almost like a dream…" Taki thought out loud, which produced words that were relayed from his mind. His gaze never left the sky as a smile appeared on his lips.

"Yeah… I feel the same way…"

Taki turned around and saw Mitsuha sitting down beside him. She lay her head on his shoulder gently, which produced no qualms from the boy. They just sat there in silence, enjoying each other's company. They had plenty of catching up to do, but they chose to take it slow and handle things as they come.

It went like that for a few moments, before remembering something.

"Umm… Taki-kun? Can you take a look at what's above us?" Mitsuha asked, her face beginning to leak cold sweat.

Taki was confused, but complied anyway.

"Why? Wha's up th- oh. Uhh…"

And he too began sweating.

"W-w-what do you see?" She asked again, sweating more profusely but staying at the same position, resulting in an awkward image of two young adults seemingly cuddling while drenching in perspiration.

"It's… a mistletoe."

Silence.

"It was probably Yotsuha. I… shouldn't have told her you were coming beforehand."

More silence.

"We don't have to do it, you know… Nobody's around…" Taki suggested. In all honesty, he really did want to do it but he didn't want to force Mitsuha either. Thus, his mind was at an impasse.

"But it's tradition, Taki-kun…" She answered weakly, causing Taki to think that she may not be against it after all. After weighing his options, he decided that it was alright. It was just physical contact, after all. They have long proven their feelings for each other, so there was no reason to be so embarrassed about it. Still didn't prevent the massive blush appearing on his face though.

"Alright, Mitsuha, if you ins-"

"Oh, screw it!"

"Mitsuha, what are you thi-mmpphh!"

Their minds both went into overdrive at the exact moment their lips made contact. So many questions flooded their brains, yet there was no ability to process them properly as they both melted into the kiss.

For one, both Taki and Mitsuha has never kissed someone before so they had no expectations as to how it would feel. So imagine their surprise as they were completely not expecting what they were feeling at that moment. Bliss, longing, affection, warmth. All of these and more combined and multiplied by a hundred.

Feeling the need for air being a priority than continuing the kiss, they reluctantly separated from each other, with Mitsuha's arms still wrapped around Taki's neck, who in turn had his hands firmly placed on her waist. They just stared at each other's crimson faces, before deciding that they had to break the silence.

 _SNAP!_

"What the-? Oh shoot, I thought I was recording!"

There in the hallways were Yotsuha and Hitoha, the former irritated at her mistake while the latter had a wide smile plastered on her elderly face.

"Y-Yotsuha!? Grandma!? W-what are you doing here!?" Mitsuha practically shouted, her face blasting off the redness scale.

"Oh man…" Taki hung his head low in embarrassment.

"Hey, you two were taking too long! Me and Grandma got bored!" Yotsuha answered back, although her mischievous smile suggested that it was planned.

"Umm… sorry, I didn't mean to take ad-"

"It's quite alright, child! In fact, maybe we shouldn't have interrupted. How long are you gonna make me wait for great-granchildren?" Hitoha cut Taki's apopogy off, her smile morphing into a mischievous one.

Yotsuha deadpanned at this statement. Mitsuha, however…

"G-G-GRANDMA!"

Initially shocked by Mitsuha's sudden but understandable outburst, Taki began chuckling, ahich escalated into laughing. Mitsuha snapped her head towards his direction angrily, but soon began laughing at Taki's ridiculous face, and at the situation in general. She clutched her sides as her laughing became painful, but she didn't stop. Soon, all four of them were laughing.

Taki wiped a single tear that escaped his eyes from so much laughing. He looked at the still-laughing females, and his smile never faltered. Everyone was in such joyful auras. He certainly wouldn't mind being part of this family in the future. And seeing as they were all in full approval, that day might come sooner than later.

He still couldn't believe how much happiness Mitsuha brought into his life, just as much as how her absence left a gaping hole in it. But for now, he gazed at her laughing form, and saw the most important girl he ever came to know. The girl who brought so much weirdness and fantasy to his previously normally average life. The girl who disappeared along with his memories and left endless amounts of sadness and yearning. The girl who he reunited with, and brought back color to his monochrome world and turned it around.

And all he could do was smile even brighter as their eyes met again.

"Merry Christmas, Mitsuha."

"Merry Christmas too, Taki-kun."


End file.
